


Нет ничего важнее долга

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), RoksiG



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Пёс в сапогах (1981)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animals, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Names, Pet Names, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Нет ничего важнее долга, но можно и подстраховаться.Пропущенная сцена из мультика "Пёс в сапогах" 1981. А что, если летучие мыши не просто так попались на пути пса-мушкетёра?..
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Нет ничего важнее долга

**Author's Note:**

> В мультике герои безымянны, мы же предлагаем вот такой вариант имён...

Резвый, молодой, перспективный, но такой француз… Ориентироваться на нюх, когда Сэр Альфред дал четкие указания по нахождению подвесок, а еще — там же английским языком написано. Старик печально вздохнул: что они там себе думают, посылать с секретной миссией такого простофилю. Хотя, как говорится, дуракам, по старому обычаю, везет.

— Теперь спешите. Я должен исполнить свой долг.

Царап-царап-царап-царап. Сэр Альфред не собирался царапать хозяйский паркет, просто представил, как дергает ногой, отсчитывая удары сердца и давая смелому гасконцу фору. И только потом издал предупреждающий лай.

Быстрые ноги и удача — это хорошо, но неплохо бы и перестраховаться. Ведь на кону стояла не только честь хозяина, но и судьба Англии.

Вперед-вперед, мимо плачущего призрака леди Алисы. В первый день пребывания в поместье, еще щенком, она так напугала Сэра Альфреда, но его наставник заметил:

— Она безопасная, но очень уж меланхоличная. Не пытайся пройти сквозь нее. Это ее печалит.

Сэр Альфред и не пытался. Он был послушным щенком, потом псом, теперь…

— Добрый день, миледи. Хорошо выглядите.

— Добрый день, Сэр Альфред. Вы как всегда любезны.

Призрак улыбается, а значит, пару ночей она не будет стонать и страдать, а у хозяина будет спокойный сон.

И вверх, на чердак…

— Я никогда бы не напомнил вам о клятве вашей бабушки, леди Изабелла, но ситуация чрезвычайная.

Сэра Альфреда поражало, как ловко, пусть и не особо грациозно, королева летучих мышей ползает по вертикальной поверхности. А как ей говорить, вися вниз головой? Но тут он бы не стал отвешивать комплименты и проявлять любезность — слишком уж странный был народец. И он достался ему в наследство от наставника, а тому — от его.

— Мне нет дела до обещаний моей бабушки и ваших кошачье-собачьих склок! — последовал резкий ответ.

— Но мама! Мы должны помочь!

За королевой-мышью выползла мышь чуть поменьше.

— Добрый вечер, мастер Брюс, — сказал Сэр Альфред. 

— Вернись в гнездо, — пискнула королева.

— Речь идет не о склоках, как вы выразились, но о судьбе страны и вашей безопасности. Где война, там солдаты, где солдаты, там запасы, где запасы, там мыши, но не летучие. Где мыши, там кошки. Мне продолжать дальше?

— Нет, Сэр Альфред! Конечно же мы поможем. Мы…

— Помолчи, Брюс! — Королева так раздраженно взвизгнула, что Сэру Альфреду пришлось даже ухо почесать, чтобы его прочистить. Летучая мышь, опустила лапки, взлетая. И тут, откуда не возьмись, к королеве присоединились еще два представителя ее рода.

— А я? — пискнул мышонок.

— Сиди дома, — королева показала клыки.

— Вот так всегда, — проворчал малыш Брюс. — Но когда я вырасту я стану героем. Нет, даже супергероем!

Сэр Альфред сморщил нос. Вот она, молодежь, с ее необузданной прытью и странными словечками.

— Конечно же, мастер Брюс. Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — заверил Сэр Альфред. Дело сделано.

— Что с тобой, друг? — если бы собаки могли улыбаться, то Сэр Альфред именно это бы и сделал, радуясь шутке хозяина, но он лишь повертел хвостом. — Теряешь хватку… Может, нужно тебе уже помощника подыскать?

Хватка была при нем. Может, зрение подводило, но нюх был не хуже, чем в молодости. А насчет помощника… Сэр Альфред помнил наставника и помнил день, когда он уже был молодым псом, а его учитель исчез. Все менялось, но его хозяин, его бог — оставался неизменен. И его бог был слишком беспечен; его должен был кто-то охранять.

— Гав, — сказал Сэр Альфред, что означало: «Верно, кто-то должен беречь ваши интересы, мой господин».

И герцог Бэкингем почесал его за ухом.


End file.
